NickSplat
NickSplat is an programming block that began broadcasting as The Splat on TeenNick on May 5, 2014, replacing The '90s Are All That. Differing slightly from its predecessor, the block airs past Nickelodeon shows dating from 1984 to 2003, though still primarily focusing on shows from the 1990s. The block is shown each night from 10:00 PM to 6:00 AM EST. . Unlike its predecessor, NickSplat features a different line-up of shows each night.Nick & More! Blog: The Splat's Premiere Week Schedule In addition, the block has featured themed weeks, live stunts, retro recreations, and its own dedicated website.TV By the Numbers: Nickelodeon Takes Fans Back to the '90s With the Launch of 'The Splat' The block notably aired some of the last episodes of As Told by Ginger, previously unaired in the US, on the weekend of October 23, 2016. Shows featured on NickSplat Nicktoons * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told By Ginger * CatDog * ChalkZone * Doug |2= * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * The Wild Thornberrys }} Live-action shows * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * All That * Clarissa Explains It All * Double Dare ** Double Dare 2000 * Figure It Out |2= * GUTS * Hey Dude * The Journey of Allen Strange * Kenan & Kel * Legends of the Hidden Temple * My Brother and Me * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo |3= * Nick News * Roundhouse * Salute Your Shorts * Space Cases * Weinerville * Welcome Freshmen * You Can't Do That On Television }} Movies * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Rugrats Go Wild * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The Wild Thornberrys Movie Notes * Broadcasts on the block notably marked the first time several past Nickelodeon shows have aired on US television in years. ** The premiere week marked the first airing of You Can't Do That on Television since June 2004; the first airing of Welcome Freshmen since September 1996; the first airing of the original Double Dare since the fall of 2004; and the first airing of Roundhouse since June 1999. ** KaBlam!'s spotlight appearance for October 8-9, 2016, marked the show's first airing since December 2007. ** ChalkZone's spotlight appearance for November 12-13, 2016, marked its first airing since its departure from Nicktoons on October 28, 2013. ** The Adventures of Pete and Pete's two-night spotlight appearance for June 17-18, 2017, marked its first airing since 2004. * In addition, the block's broadcasts have also marked the first time You Can't Do That on Television, the original Double Dare, Roundhouse, Welcome Freshmen, KaBlam!, As Told by Ginger, Action League Now!, ChalkZone, Oh Yeah Cartoons and All Grown Up! had ever aired on TeenNick. * Shortly after the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting, the color of the digital on-screen graphic of the block was temporarily changed to the colors of the Rainbow Flag in honor of those who were killed in the attack and LGBT pride. * For April Fools' Day of 2017, the Splat showed inexplicable pop-ups of scary scenes from shows (such as Zeke the Plumber from Salute Your Shorts or Tommy's clown face from the Rugrats episode "In the Dreamtime") during the episodes. * Of the theatrical movies based on 1990s Nickelodeon shows, Good Burger and The Rugrats Movie have yet to air on the block. * Although SpongeBob SquarePants, being a currently-running Nickelodeon show, has never aired on NickSplat, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was aired on the block on November 25, 2017, making it the only installment of SpongeBob (or any currently-running Nickelodeon show, for that matter) to have aired on the block. References External links * Official website Category:Programming blocks